Personal health
General FACT: Exercise is the #1 contributor to bone health. Not calcium, or diet at all. FACT: Breathing through your nose/diaphragm is more efficient and easier than using your mouth, plus the air is filtered. FACT: some cooking methods destroy nutrients. Boiling (100C) or steaming (even better) is preferred. FACT: slouchng puts lots more pressure on your back. Don't eat fish anymore. Awareness "Know thyself". The most intelligent people (of all) spend the most time in their "active network", that part of the brain where you catch yourself doing something, that same sense where you sense how long you've been doing something or "should I really be shopping right now". Society is a jungle with many predators. Muggers/robbers use Cooper's code of awareness intuitively to seek out sheep. Mindset '''Be a bro to your tomorrow self . '''Don't stress or worry when it doesn't help. Lying can only complicate your life, so speak honesty, it can perfect your life and thinking. Unless maybe, it would only hurt someone's feelings ("a white lie"). Eat what your body will love you for. Put yourself first. You are the only thing you need to fear. The outer edges of your life are very much up for grabs and will be taken by others if not yourself. Our society here devolves into a primitive personal resistance from abstract subtle mind control & the mediocrity of civilization, and we are interested in overcoming these limits. Stare reality in the face. If you can do this you are in with the ~0% of human beings who are really in control. You do not need to be afraid unless your life is in danger, at which point statistically it's over already. Shed the primitive hallucinations of the caveman, you don't need them. It's difficult but as with all personal difficulty the rewards are many. “There are no limits. There are only plateaus, and you must not stay there, you must go beyond them.” — Bruce Lee Emotional health Use anime, games, TV & movies etc. if you need them - just be active in reality as much as you can bear. Slowly and gradually you can move yourself out of these behaviours, but like dieting the poor approach will result in yo-yo behaviour where you swing back and forth never getting anywhere. You must learn techniques like emotional regulation, emotional self-soothing. Nobody else knows your pace, so they cannot hold you hand through it. It is going to have to be you that saves yourself - no-one is coming to save you. Critical thinking Judge yourself harshly, and be your own worst critic. What would your life be like if you had someone at your shoulder to offer negated opinions through each step of life? Now go do that - because I just told you how. Always trust or have faith in yourself - aim to improve every day. Nothing beats this combo, because they have an interplay making them effectively hold true/relevant. Don't be overwhelmed by ANY prospect or task. Dive in headfirst, and enjoy the thrill of an impossible challenge. It's all about the mindset. The mind is a prison for ''most ''people. Learning/happiness are ways of travel, not a destination. Learn to live without social validation/praise if you can. Hum in the bath/shower. Read and watch spirituality content, which involves deep reflection. The most difficult and complex forms of thinking/spirituality have nothing to do with posture, posture is more a long-term health thing as is breathing through your nose. You never miss what you never had. Imagination is better than reality. Do not be a slave to your feelings, or your sexual urges, or your emotional beauty (as in the case of abusive relationships). Use logic to get yourself out of otherwise perfect traps. You and society Be a valuable person. Don't waste your time because it reflects that you don't appreciate your own time. Get the different kinds of help that you need in the areas that you need. You have no reason not to, and you will be better off to. There is no way to reason against this, unless you invoke something about not needing to take care of yourself (in favor of something/someone else) at this time. The maximal rewards will always wait at the beginning of your potential for action. Don't eat out, it's a thorough waste of money. Category:Self development Category:Psychology